Railroaded
by BlackFruity
Summary: Naruto, 17, is on his train ride home when he fells someone at his back...Warning: Contains rape and homosexual relations.
1. Chapter 1

.:Railroaded:.

**SEQUEL!! :** The time skip in the last chapter is part of the sequel to Railroaded which shall be released after my new story, Hijacked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or associated products yadda yadda yadda...

WARNING: For the mature and accepting of rape and Gaiety... and I don't mean the chocolates either!

Summary: Naruto, 17 years old, is riding his train ride home when he feels someone at his back...

**Edit:** Okay, seems to muck up all the spacings but I've re-done this story and if you see spacing errors in other people's or your own stories then the only way to fix it is to edit the document when it has been uploaded on in the edit/preview section. Also, it doesn't allow double spacing so you're going to have to fill it in like I have which is **very **frustrating!

**Chapter 8: '**Chapter Explanations' has been corrected.

xxx

Staring out at the black walls rushing by in blurs, Naruto sighed and let his head fall against the reinforced glass windows. He was tired. It was a busy day at school. Athletics carnival had a triathlon this year; running, swimming, cycling not to mention the sack and egg races afterwards.

He was just happy he got to have a shower at the school's locker rooms.

A station was coming up, platform 7, he still had 3 platforms to go; nearly half an hour of waiting in the over crowded, underground train. Naruto moved out of the way when half a dozen people moved out while two dozen more moved in.

Once again finding himself pushed quite snugly into the closed doors, Naruto found that every one had their back to him, were looking elsewhere or, in one particular case, were asleep.

That man's snores could wake the dead for they were certainly giving the blond school boy a major headache.

Trying to block out the noise, Naruto failed to notice that the pressure of a twenty something business man that was pressed against his back left and was quickly replaced by another more, harder surface.

The feeling of heated breath on his neck made Naruto's hair stand on end but he ignored the feeling and just buried deeper into his jacket, hiding all of his neck. It wasn't until he heard a soft chuckle that his heart began to race.

Before he could turn his head, a weight settled onto his right shoulder. Black hair and pale skin was all he could make out from the close-up view of the strangers face.

Whispered words graced his ear before he felt hands grip the side of his hips and slowly message their way down and inward.

"Don't make a sound..."

Naruto's grip on the metal poles at the side of the train's door grew tighter as skinny fingers worked at the fabric of his pants, his groin being rubbed in the process. Swallowing, he breathed in deep and closed his eyes.

Soft lips pressed themselves against his exposed neck, too busy trying not to concentrate on the pale hands on his groin then keeping his neck hidden. A wet tongue licked a trail from the base of his neck to his jaw line.

His school pants were undone and Naruto was biting his bottom lip to prevent any sounds from escaping him. Those hands were cool but the skin they touch burned white hot.

As the other's teeth clamped down gently onto Naruto's earlobe, one of his hands were slipping down the last remaining layer of clothing blocking those spindly fingers from their intended goal.

Naruto pressed his forehead against the glass again and started to breathe heavily, fogging the window. He gasped but quickly bit his lower lip as the black haired stranger grasped his hardening cock.

It wasn't long until he was panting heavily and those lips were once again attacking his neck, suckling and nibbling the soft flesh. His heart raced furiously as his cock was softly stroked and messaged. Naruto nearly moaned when the pre-cum on his slit was rubbed and a lone finger ran down the underside of his cock and his balls were played with.

Suddenly, that same hand grasped him roughly and he was harshly stroked, fast and hard and the seventeen year old couldn't help but arch from that searing touch.

The train rumbled and still the walls went by in a blur but no-one took any heed of the school boy by the door, covered, as it seemed, by the pale skinned, black haired male at his back.

A drop of sweat beaded on his forehead, under where the glass window made its contact, before trickling down his nose, past vibrant blue eyes and then finally detaching from Naruto and landing on the metal lined floor.

A squeeze, a shudder, heated breath on glass and unmistakable moisture in his boxers. That cold, spindly hand left him and so did that hard, articulated pressure on his back. Quickly doing himself up, he chanced a glance behind but found no one with the same pale skin or black hair.

He was simply... gone. Leaving only confusion, embarrassment, and sense of... shame and being... dishonoured... dirty... in his wake.

A feeling of an eternity went by before Naruto jumped from the train and onto platform 8 as soon as the doors opened, wishing nothing more then to get as far away from that unknown person and that... that place where it happened...

The more he thought of it... the more Naruto felt like he had been hit by the train he had just disembarked from... hard and square in the face... he may not of saw it coming... but he...

'I let it happen... I could have cried out... get someone's attention... but I...

Just let it happen.'


	2. Chapter 2

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: After his rape, Naruto finds himself with someone too familiar...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affected affiliates, products, yadda, yadda, yadda, and nor do I own the Kit-Kat.

xxx

It had been two weeks after that horrid train ride, and Naruto still felt disgusted with himself, wishing nothing more then to wash that feeling down the drain having now three showers a day when he only used to have one.

Naruto sat at his single desk at the back of the messy and loud, boy-filled, classroom. His friends have long since given up on trying to find out what had happened at their once obnoxious, exuberant classmate who now sat listless in the shadows.

Kiba, still only 16 years old with brown eyes and hair and triangular tattoos on his cheeks, walked up and sat in the desk next to the blond boy, one that was covered in crude graffiti. Pulling out his pencil case and chucking his bag behind him and into the wall, Kiba continued to scribble on the plastic surface while sneaking glances to Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Shino, Neji and I are going into town after school today," Kiba spoke with his gaze sideways, judging the other's reaction. "You want to come?"

Giving off a weak smile that never reached his eyes, he agreed.

Paper balls were thrown along with bread crumbs and chips as the students waited for their teacher to arrive. The classroom had two doors, both leading outside onto the courtyard, and both were wide open letting the chilled winter air into the room and all the noise outside.

As a final and swift shiver race down his spine, Naruto sat up and grabbed his pen as the teacher came in and did attendance, yelling out instructions over the chaos, telling them all to clean up after themselves. As daft as that teacher was, she wasn't all that please to find a month old half-eaten apple underneath the block heater by her desk...

Kiba had his fingers inter-locked behind his head and used the support to keep his neck straight, sitting on the cement in front of Naruto. The bell for lunch had gone and the blond sat on a bench in the sun, eating his homemade sandwich and thinking about which Kit-Kat bar he was going to buy afterwards.

Sasuke sat next to him eating the traditional prawn sushi he always eats on Tuesdays. With his pale skin and black hair, Naruto found it even more difficult to talk to his best friend and so he did not. He just sat in silence trying to think about the chocolate he was going to buy and not his frantic heart.

Sasuke is his best friend.

'We have known each other since we were 8 years old... He trusts me more then anyone else... He said so, so... Why can't I tell him?' Naruto's heart ached and he suddenly couldn't care for chocolate anymore. A few silent minutes and Kiba's fiddling and shifting around on the cold stone beneath him later, the brunette broke the noiseless void.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba spoke and the other hummed his acknowledgment. "Aren't you going to get chocolate now?"

Naruto looked down to find he had finished his beef and noodle sandwich and was now tearing at the plastic wrapping.

"Guess I'm not hungry..." He forced a smile.

"Oh... Well," Kiba gave a quick glance to Sasuke. "I'll go get a bag of lollies then. Just be a minute." The tattooed teen smiled meekly before rising from the cement and heading off inside the building behind them. Naruto had always gotten chocolate at the canteen after his lunch was eaten.

"Naruto." He flinched slightly. "Something's happened." The blue eyed teen looked up but didn't bother with fake smiles of denial. Sasuke is his best friend...

"Tell me."

Naruto looked back down. His shoulders started to shake and he shut his eyes. Sasuke placed his lunch aside before hesitantly placing a hand on the other's arm. He was shocked when a second later he found his best friend crying on his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered before placing his hands on the teen's back and pulling him tighter. "I'm here..."

'It hurts... my heart... this feeling of... filth... its disgusting... I... I don't know what to do... Please... help me...

Sasuke...'

xxx

Naruto had dried his tears and was currently sitting in an unlocked classroom with Sasuke by his side, the teacher's desk as their seat. The heaters had been on all day so the room was warm and the blond found himself starting to relax a little...

"Sasuke..."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to..." 'I need to...' "I..." But before Naruto could start, Sasuke had pulled him into another hug. "Sasuke?" But he only got silence in return. Giving up, he closed his eyes. It was rare for the other to give you a handshake, much less a hug.

He started to feel tired and his limbs, heavy. Trying to move away was too much of hassle even though he was already too warm and his back started to hurt from the angle.

"I..." This time, it was the black haired teen's voice that faltered. "I want you to know..." Naruto looked into the other's deep, black iris'. "Naruto, I... I love you."

Staring in shock, Naruto stayed where he is, not knowing what to do. So, Sasuke did it for him.

Soft lips pressed against his and black silken strands of unbound hair tickled his face.

'I love you, Naruto.'


	3. Chapter 3

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: Naruto finds he can't keep himself calm around his best friend anymore...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it and neither am I encouraging any religious activities, events or religions in general...

xxx

For the first time since that train ride, Naruto's heart fluttered deliriously as soft lips covered his. An electric spark flittered in his chest at the sensation but the longer those lips stayed on his, the stronger the feeling of dread crept through him and his heart starts to rattle in fear.

Jerking back, Naruto grabbed his head and backed away into the wall covered with student-made posters of self image. Eyes of the magazine's models looked over and through the thick, spiked locks of Naruto's hair and straight into Sasuke's confused and worried gaze.

"Naruto..." Sasuke took a few careful steps forward and raised his hand to try and hold onto his friend's shoulder but when Naruto saw that pale, thin hand, images of his molestation ran vivid and painfully through his mind's eye and all rationality ran clear from his mind.

"Get away from me!" And Naruto ran from the classroom, knocking a teacher off his feet, and continuing across the courtyard and under a canopy that lead out to the oval, barely missing the footballs and soccer balls that were zigzagging across the trampled and dying grass, he made his way up and over the chain link fence and off the school grounds.

Sasuke, stunned by the outburst from his friend, had only just made it to the canopy's edge in time to see Naruto jump the fence. Growing frustrated with himself, but never one to quit, he too was soon jumping the fence, trying to keep up with his best friend.

xxx

Running out of breath, Naruto finally stopped. He looked around to see he was on a dirt road, the houses tattered, one completely collapsed in of its self. Continuing down the road further, he found a roofless church, the doors missing and the grass long and dead.

Curiosity got to the best of him and so Naruto stepped into the cool shadows of the once grand-looking church.

Inside, there were rows of rotten wood and shingles that had fallen through lay scattered like dead birds from the spread of a killing virus. Walking up to the chair that had once supported priests from ages past, Naruto found an old bible, dusty, torn and nearly ineligible.

Picking it up and walking over to a stone counter by the back of the church's furthest wall, Naruto set it down and opened up to were a once coloured ribbon lay.

'Deuteronomy 20:1-4  
When you go to war against your enemies and see horses and chariots and an army greater than yours, do not be afraid of them, because the LORD your God, who brought you up out of Egypt, will be with you. 2 When you are about to go into battle, the priest shall come forward and address the army. 3 He shall say: "Hear, O Israel, today you are going into battle against your enemies. Do not be fainthearted or afraid; do not be terrified or give way to panic before them. 4 For the LORD your God is the one who goes with you to fight for you against your enemies to give you victory."'

"God, huh?" Naruto whispered with disbelief. "What's God going to do? Strike them down with lightning?" The blonde huffed before closing the tome.

"I hope not." The toneless words ghosted by his ear before Naruto found himself harshly pressed into the sharp edge of the stone table at his hips. "That would be unfair otherwise."

Blue eyes wide and body frozen, Naruto's heart dropped far into his stomach, disbelief and freight inching its way into his skin as pale, thin fingers wrapped themselves around his waist and his rapist pressed himself against his back.

The images of his last encounter raised Naruto's mind into panic. Blood running cold and finding himself unable to catch his breath, he started to twist violently and yell at his rapist to release him. The blonde escaped from that cold, vice-like grasp, but no sooner had he taken a step away, was quickly captured again and thrown face down onto the stone platform.

Head hanging over the other side, the seventeen year old school boy was disorientated. Before he could lift his arms to move, Naruto found the other male was sitting on the small of his back, his arms pinned by him at the edge.

"Be good now." Heated words were whispered, always whispered. "We are in a house of the Almighty himself." A soundless chuckle. "Mustn't be disrespectful."

In fear, Naruto started to buck wildly, trying to free himself, but ended only in the increase of pressure to his wrists on the rough edge.

"Calm down, we haven't even started yet." He may not have been able to see for himself but Naruto knew a smirk played on the other's lips.

His arms were pulled behind his neck and held there by a lone hand. The other went straight to his pants and yanked them off to reveal the blonde's tanned flesh.

"No!" Naruto yelled, screamed, cried and struggled until his chest was bruised and his muscles sore and cramped. "Please... stop..." Tears rolled down his face as Naruto tried to will him self away. Away from the church, the man on his back and those cold, spider-like hands...

xxx

"... Naruto..."

_No... no more... leave me alone... please..._

"Naruto."

_Please... please... stop..._

"Naruto! It's me! It's Sasuke!"

_...no... no more... stop... I... Sasuke?_

"Wake up!"

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..._


	4. Chapter 4

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: Naruto just keep himself in reality any longer...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Nor do I believe that all cops are either bald or young looking...

xxx

o

He felt so numb. Empty.

No words were there to fill his head. Nor did he feel connected to anything; his body, hands, feet... reality felt like the brittle sheets he lay under... so easy to stain, to tear and crease. So easy to have it smother or be ripped away, leaving him bare, vulnerable and cold.

Reality felt so far away...

o

Sasuke sat in a brown cushioned chair right at Naruto's bedside. Hunched over the metal railing with the blonde's right hand clasped in both of his. Neji was behind him, leaning next to the door while Kiba and Shino were standing on the opposite side of the bed.

All four boys were silent and held looks of despair and mourn, all the while looking into dull blue eyes that stared listlessly at the cracked white paint that coated the ceiling.

A quick knock at the door before a nurse walked in. Telling the boys the doctor would be in shortly so they would have leave, she walked away after closing the door with a flick of her wrist.

Shino nodded and ha and Kiba walked out. Neji gave a soft sigh before he too left.

"Naruto..." Sasuke stood up and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the blonde's lips and after staring at the empty eyes of his friend, he walked out.

xxx

Two days after Naruto was brought to the hospital by Sasuke, policemen had come to the Uchiha residence and asked to talk to the entire family.

"A DNA test has shown that the rapist of Uzumaki Naruto is of an unknown assailant. Meaning his DNA has never been entered into our data bank." The bald office stated.

"We were hopeful," the younger looking of the two spoke. "that Sasuke here could tells us anything. Perhaps if there was anyone you had never seen before hanging around the school grounds or..."

"No." Sasuke stared at them long and hard. "No one wants to harm Naruto. I made sure of that."

"How do you mean?" The bald one asked.

"I was friends with him. Enough said."

"And if it wasn't for us?" Sasuke leered at them before telling them of how no one wanted to get on the bad side of an Uchiha. "I see... Well, if that's all..."

"I'll call if I can remember anything." Was all Sasuke said before walking out the door, on his way to visit Naruto.

xxx

Finding Naruto in his empty state on the hospital bed, Sasuke took his seat by the railing and held Naruto's hand. Leaning his head down and closing his eyes, the Uchiha started telling Naruto of the two policemen that visited him earlier.

"They don't understand, Naruto. They don't understand my love for you. You're the only one for me and no one will take you from me... No one will ever touch you, Naruto. I'll make sure of that." Sasuke sat in silence, not moving, almost as if he was asleep or in prayer.

"Sa..." So silent but so close, the words made Sasuke's eyes widen and his head jerk up.

Naruto was looking at him.

o

... But he was still warm, still protected...

He was loved...

o


	5. Chapter 5

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: A side story of Naruto's friends during his mental breakdown. Kiba is finding himself comforted...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto...

xxx

Kiba had taken Shino and Neji to his place after their visit with Sasuke, who had returned to his own home. The three boys were sitting in the lounge room, all on the same couch. Kiba sat with his knees under his chin, in-between Shino, who had his arms crossed, and Neji, who had his arms and legs crossed.

It wasn't long, however, that Kiba's shoulders started to shake.

Shino looked at Kiba, then Neji, before pulling the younger to his chest and resting his chin in the thick brown locks. Neji leaned over and whipped an un-formed tear from Kiba's eyes.

"Sh... Shino? Neji?" Brown eyes looked up at the two elder boys. Seeing another tear start to swell, Neji leaned in closer and softly kissed it away.

"We're here for you, Kiba." Shino whispered and as said teen looked up at him, he kissed his forhead. Neji's hand came up and gently grasped the younger's face, making Kiba look at him. Neji also kissed his forehead before carefully placing a breif kiss on his lips.

Another set of soft lips placed themselves on the back of Kiba's neck while hands caressed his sides. Neji kissed him on the lips again but slipped his tongue in this time. As Neji unzipped the younger's jacket, Kiba started to moan and respond to the Hyuuga's kiss.

Shino reached up and pulled off the jacket, threw it on the floor, then slipped his hands under the shirt. Kiba gasped Shino's name before he was quickly smothered by Neji's lips again.

The eldest of the three worked off his own top before starting to undo the younger's pants. Shino took charge of Kiba's mouth while Neji undressed. The Hyuuga softly massaged the hard length in Kiba's pants as he started to lick and suckle his nipples into hard nubs.

The Inuzuka squirmed as his nerves were assalted so heavily and moans streamed forth, gasping either's name at random intervals. Kiba was pushed up onto his knees, back to the Aburame, and felt his pants and underwear were pulled down. He only had time to let loose an undignified squeak before he nearly screamed in pleaser as a wet, tight heat covered the tip of his cock.

Shino took that as a signal to insert three fingers into Kiba's mouth. Heatedly, he told the younger to suck and he nearly cummed right then from that caressing tongue and tightening of muscle around his fingers. His free and unbuttoned his pants and Neji started to get wilder with his sucking and started bobbing his head up and down.

Removing the soaked fingers, Shino hastily pushed one into Kiba's rear end which caused the brunette to suddenly ram himself down Neji's throat. Neji kneeled up and started to kiss the younger again and quickly pulled down his own pants.

Kiba's body shook and quivered with the lust filled spell he was under. Sweat sparkled on his body and strands of his hair started to stick to his forehead and his breathing harsh and hands roughly gripping onto Neji's neck and hip. Another finger entered him and his body went rigid until his concentration was switched to the tongue wrestling with his own.

Shino started again to nibble on the younger's neck before adding the third finger to which Kiba broke his kiss with Neji to lean back, and the hand on the back of the Hyuuga's neck went to his own. Shuffling closer, Shino gave another thrust with his fingers and was rewarded with Kiba tightening his grip on both of them and he gave a soft moan.

Removing his fingers, Shino started to slowly push his own member into the Inuzuka. Neji leaned back down and took Kiba into his mouth. They both kept a slow and calculated rhythm; Shino pushing all the way in and nearly pulling all the way out before moving back in and Neji moving down Kiba's cock before pulling back up while running his tongue on the underside and then licking the slit before moving back down.

Panting and moaning incoherently, Kiba screamed when Shino hit something in side of him that made him see white each time. Crying out for them to go faster, Kiba was bucking wildly.

His insides clenched and his penis throbbed and Neji deep-throated him and Kiba's cum shot up and down the eldest's throat.

xxx

Neji was crouched over Kiba's sleeping form, still panting and cock throbbing from lack of attention. Shino had moved away slightly to allow Kiba to lay undisturbed on the couch. His cheeks were still tinged but seeing Neji's pride tall and rigid, Shino's heart started to race and blood rushed through his body, flushing his cheeks and awakening his man-hood.

Pushing the eldest so he now sat on the couch by Kiba's feet, Shino straddled Neji, his entrance over the Hyuuga. Neji smirked.

"Back to this old routine so soon?" Shino stared at him.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Well, it was obvious that you were going to take Kiba, and I didn't want you to have all the fun with him."

"You wanted me to take him. I know you, Neji. I can tell what you're up to." The Hyuuga's smirk widened.

"Is that so..." Neji gently took hold of Shino's hips and eased himself into the Aburame. "It's too bad...ngh..." Neji thrust himself into Shino. "That Kiba... hah... fainted...nya..." Shino wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders and the elder rested his head against the Aburame's chest, both used to their position from numerous past encounters.

"Stop teasing..." Shino whispered hoarsely. Neji's hold on his hips tightened and started to raise the other and slam him back down faster and faster, the pace quickening and growing rougher, more savage.

"Are you... Ah! ... Jealous, Neji-Hah..." Shino arched backwards and a particularly brutal thrust. Neji held the Aburame still, fully impaled into that overwhelming heat. Shino looked down to see the elder looking up at him. Neji leaned back into the couch and pulled Shino down to kiss him for the first time for that night.

"I love you both equally." Neji held the other close to him as he started to move again, a fast and steady rhythm. Shino continued to gaze down, lovingly, at the elder while Neji was resting his head on his lover's chest, when he saw the youngest start to wake up.

"Kiba..." Neji saw the Inuzuka open his eyes and look up at his two friends. Hyuuga fully impaled himself roughly into Shino before asking Kiba if he wanted to join them. Shino gave a quick glare to Neji for treating him roughly before smiling to Kiba and reaching out a hand to him.


	6. Chapter 6

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: With Naruto finally awake, it is time to begin his treatment...

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto and nor do I know how psychologists' work...

xxx

Naruto sat upright on his bed, staring at his hands, folded in his lap, with unfocused grey eyes. Since he had regained conscious, Naruto was moved into a ward, two beds to his right and three others against the other pale green wall. Two windows to his right, both closed but the curtains were drawn back to let in what little sunlight the cloudy sky offered.

The patient closest to his right had the curtains drawn around his bed since before Naruto had arrived and his Doctor, Yakushi, had told him the patient was his age, brought in by a man who Naruto believes he had heard one of his friends mentioned, Zabuza.

Who was it that mentioned that name?

Naruto couldn't remember though he probably could if he had the strength to do so. He still felt so drained from that incident. Everyone had found out and everyone has been giving him pity-looks and sad faces. He wanted them to be normal! He didn't want to be treated any different! It's not like he's pregnant or got a disease... The tests proved that.

Oh, god, the tests. How humiliating it was to be tested for HIV, AIDs and any other STIs or STDs or whatever they call it now. And that Doctor... Him and his silver hair and glasses and all too friendly smiles and young looks; how embarrassing it was to find he had gone _down there_ to mend the rips in his flesh. The fact that was literally ripped apart down there was bad enough! How much more humiliation must he endure until he could go back to living a normal life?!

Then it hit like a sledge hammer to the face of a marsh mellow. It will _never_ go back to normal... no matter how hard he could try there will always be those people who will give him pity and sad looks, knowing he was too weak to fend off another male.

Another male! To be rapped by a guy? They may never find out about the train ride but just this one is all it will take! And his little sister... how could she look up to him anymore? Little Sakura... she will never see Naruto as her older brother anymore... only the weak relative who couldn't and will never be able to fend for himself!

Little Sakura... How can I say 'I'll protect you' when I can't even protect myself? You and you're big green eyes and long hair... How can stop those bullies from making you cry when I'm lying here?

I won't stand for it! I want out! I will not let this stop me!

"Naruto?" His head shot up to see his doctor, Dr. Yakushi, standing at the end of his bed. "Are you ready?" The doctor smiled. The sound of moving sheets ruffled in the bed next to his own. "The Psychiatrist is waiting."

And now he has to relive it all and get evaluated... what a great boost of confidence.

The Doctor led Naruto through the ward and corridors to a dead end hallway and stopped at the second door from the end and knocked.

"Enter." A voice sounded through the door. Kabuto gave Naruto another smile before opening the door to a small office with cream coloured walls and one window. A small bookshelf sat against the wall across from the door, filled to the brim with thick volumes. A picture frame hangs to its right displaying a diploma.

Naruto took a step into the office, followed by his doctor, before seeing a black, metal desk, huddled in the corner where the light couldn't reach and where a man with pale skin and long, black hair sat, his spider like fingers gently clasping a ballpoint pen and moving it gracefully across the paper that sat underneath.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Adopted son to a housewife and a police officer. Older brother to Haruno Sakura, also adopted. Attending St. Kage High. Friends to one, Uchiha Sasuke." The cold whispered voice stated out Naruto's current life before looking up with angular, pale yellow, eyes. "My, my. It will always be too soon to hear of that boy again, right Kabuto."

Naruto looked at his doctor to see the man nod. "He visits Naruto often."

"Alright, I'll take him now." Kabuto nods, gives Naruto's shoulder a comforting squeeze, and steps out of the office, revealing a chair hidden behind the door. "Sit."

"Do I remind you of anybody, Naruto?" The blonde shook his head.

"Should you?" The psychologist gave a small chuckle.

"Pale skin with thin skeletal hands and black hair. Some would say that describes me quite well, wouldn't you?" His pale yellow eyes stared mockingly, pale lips pulled into a sneer.

Naruto looked away from those eyes and stared at the corner of the desk. Of course he had noticed. He had noticed the very second he saw the desk how much this man looked like guy who had raped him. His hands are still shaking!

"My name is Orochimaru and I will be your psychiatrist. Tell me how it started..."

As Naruto told his story of that afternoon, Orochimaru's eyes never left his own. Instead of making him nervous, it actually did the opposite. When he had told the police, the officer kept looking away, ashamed to hear his words, but Orochimaru did not flinch nor look away. He didn't even take notes making Naruto feel as if he was having an everyday conversation with Sasuke or Neji. It was something he missed deeply.

"You want me to believe that this man just decided to rape you for no reason?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. Naruto shrugged.

"How should I-"

"You do know." Orochimaru interjected. "It has happened before, hasn't it?" Naruto sat still and silently, scared that this stranger, who has been the first in what feels like months of pity stares and embarrassed glances to make him feel comfortable and... normal again, had worked it out. "This wasn't the first time you were raped."

"No." Naruto looked down at his feet. "It wasn't."

"Where." Naruto swallowed before grasping his knees in preparation.

"Will you tell my parents?"

"No."

"The police?"

"No. I won't tell anyone. If there is something in your story that could lead to the capture of your rapist then I will tell them what to look for but nothing more." Naruto felt relief wash over him. His parents wouldn't be able to take that. To find out that your son was raped is one thing, but to find out that it wasn't the first? Mum would go to an early grave and the whispers? They would start all over again!

"I was on the train, heading home, when I felt someone at my back..."

_xxx_

_Naruto screamed in agony as he is penetrated dry and unprepared. His chest ached and he couldn't breath. His body was racked with constant sobs and choked words. The feel of his rapist inside of him made Naruto feel violated more then he had been on the train._

_The overpowering need to run away, the rise of bile in his throat as the feel of filth, uselessness and self hatred consumed him, sending his conscience into a state of loathing, despair and depression, his own mind begging for death to take him, an escape from this hellish nightmare that consumed every fibre in his being, sending every nerve aflame with a barbaric need to kill itself._

_The feel of the other's flesh push into his own, knowing this man was taking pleaser in using his body like a toy to be used at whim. Hearing his raw panting, echoing like thunder in his ears, brings his heart to clench, labouring his breathing to almost non-existence._

_Naruto's ears echoed with the deep and uneven sound of his rapist's breath while the blonde's own uneven begging went unheard by both of them. Hot streams of tears ran down tanned cheeks and cold sweat broke out all over his body._

_Again and again and again and again. He was driven into in an agonizing and wounding passion of overdriven and unwanted lust. The feeling of pain was also in overdrive, crashing like tsunami-like waves up his already cramped and throbbing spine, spreading through his weakened limbs and numbing his brain._

_The feeling of an eternity stretched through his mind and body even when un-felt warmth splashed like thrown paint inside of him and the hard, chiselled body left him and footsteps faded._

_Naruto curled up into himself and cried until each breath rubbed his throat raw and he blacked out from lack of air, wishing before submerged in the black, soundless abyss, that this had com sooner._

xxx

Kabuto led the Uzumaki back to his ward room and made sure the blonde was attended to before leaving. Naruto felt as if huge weights had been lifted off his shoulders. Orochimaru knows. He knows what happened on the train and he didn't flinch, he didn't give me a pity look or looked away. It was like a normal conversation with a friend!

Naruto smiled before looking up to see the curtains surrounding the bed to his right open, revealing a feminine-looking guy with long black hair and tanned skin standing in a hospital gown.

"Haku!" Naruto jumped out of bed and went to hug his old friend who he attended Geography class with.

"Hey, Naru-kitty." Haku joked with his pet name for the blonde. "I thought that was your name I heard Dr. Yakushi say. How long have you been here?" Naruto smiled.

"A few days."

"You were quiet. Even when you're asleep in History class I can hear your snores in my Math class next door." Haku sat down on his bed. Naruto gave soft chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey," The blonde remembered. "It was you who mentioned the guy, Zabuza, wasn't it? Was it him that brought you here?" Haku nodded.

"Why?"

"We were out in the town when it got late and a gang jumped us. He fought them off but I ended up being pushed into the bay near the Botanical Gardens. He jumped in after me and brought me here." The black haired teen still held a smile to his face and patted the bed to tell Naruto to sit down with him. "Why are you here?"

Naruto looked the other way and his smile fell. Haku didn't know, but should he tell him? A hand gently rested on his shoulder, making the blonde yelp in surprise and jump around.

"Oh, sorry Naruto." Haku placed his hand back on his lap. "I was just going to say that you didn't need to tell me if you didn't want to." Naruto gave a small smile again.

"Thanks, Haku." They both smiled and started talking about school and wondering what their friends would be doing now and which teachers got on their nerves, though they have had enough conversations of the previous to know each others least favourite teachers off by heart.

"Oh, it's nearly 4 o'clock." Haku gave a questioning look. "Sasuke always visits me at four!" The blonde's smile grew comically bigger and he did a bounce on the bed. Haku laughed softly at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Does Zabuza visit you often?"

The black haired teen nodded. "He finishes work at four thirty, so he gets here around five."

"Will you be leaving soon?" Haku nodded.

"Tonight, If Dr. Yakushi says I'm alright and have gotten over my fever, Zabuza is going to take me home." Naruto looked at the plastic floor covering, sad that he was losing a friend so soon. "Will you be leaving soon?"

The blonde shrugged. "A day or two more and I think I'll be let out."

"Naruto." The said teen looked up to see Sasuke coming in through the doors. Naruto jumped off Haku's bed and leaped onto his best friend. "Hn. You seem happy. That quack didn't give you any pills, did he?"

"Hey!" Naruto pouted, acting insulted. "As if I would take them..." The blonde grumbled. Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a hug before acknowledging the other teen.

"Haku." The teen nodded back with his usual soft smile.

"Good to see you too, Sasuke."


	7. Chapter 7

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: Even with the help of Orochimaru, Naruto finds himself losing to his paranoia. Even his family can't keep Naruto safe from his imagination.

Disclaimer: Must I repeat? If so, refer to Chapter 1.

xxx

Naruto awoke, screaming. Hands were on his shoulders and legs holding him down. Perceiving the offending limbs as his rapist's, the blond teenager screamed even more and started bucking wildly. Words echoed to and fro from above him and then someone started crying.

The crying originated from a young girl dear to Naruto and, through his many years of sibling love, the sound of her voice in such pain and sadness made his heart clench. His overall fear for himself fleeted as protective instinct surged forth.

"Sakura!?" Naruto managed to throw off the unknown offenders and jumped out of bed, wanting nothing more then to protect his younger sibling and only just able to see his little sister in the doorway before he collapsed. "Sakura..." Someone tried to pick the blond boy up but Sakura ran over and hit their hands away, before lying down on her elder brother and crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura... It's okay..." Naruto mumbled and held the seven year old to his chest.

"I-I sh-should be... be telling you... you that!" Sakura cried and held Naruto in a death grip, scared for her brother and of the elders who were holding him down. She turned her head to the people around them and screamed at them to leave her brother alone.

It was only then Naruto took notice of the people staring at him. Kabuto was standing by the head of his bed, a small smile on his face, and Orochimaru was on the opposite side. His parents were also there and Haku as well. Naruto's classmate walked towards the siblings and kneeled down in front of him.

"Naruto?" Haku stretched out his hand in hope that Naruto was alright but the other boy cringed away. Orochimaru was there in a second, grabbing hold of Haku's shoulder and dragging him out of the room. Kabuto followed the psychologist's lead and directed the parents out of the room, dragging the curtains around half of the bed to give the siblings some privacy from the other patients.

"You should get back into bed, Naruto. I'm sure the floor is rather cold and uncomfortable." The blond boy nodded in response but stayed where he was, soothing his sister, trying to stop her tears.

xxx

A week had gone by, a week of therapy, of pills, of forced smiles and held back tears. A week of sitting in a room that constantly smelt of urine and death, a week forced to lie in a bed, connected to bleeping machinery, and a week's worth of visits from an Uchiha.

A week's worth of a pale hand caressing his cheek and soft lips to his brow, a week's worth of dark loving eyes that shined in mirth from his whining and a week's worth of being reminded of someone he'd rather forget. A week's worth of nightmares.

A week's worth of screams and bitter rage.

xxx

Naruto was so happy to see his own clothes that he immediately snatched them away from Dr. Yakushi and started to dress without second thought. Kabuto laughed and ruffled the teen's hair. Naruto just smiled, feeling the most comfortable he had been in the hospital now that he was donned in his own clothes.

"Your family is waiting for you in the foyer." Kabuto opened the curtain around the bed slightly and smiled. "Is something wrong?" He asked as Naruto wasn't moving from the bedside. The blonde continued to stare at the doctor before launching himself at the elder male and latching around his waist.

"Thank you..." Naruto whispered. Kabuto smiled and gave the other a reassuring hug before leading him out to his family.

Little Sakura ran straight up to her elder brother and catapulted herself onto Naruto much the same way the elder sibling had done to Kabuto just moments earlier. Naruto laughed joyously and picked up his sister and started to swing her round in circles. His father merely laughed along with them as mom tried not to smile when telling her adopted son that what he was doing was dangerous.

"Excuse me." The family turned to see Orochimaru appear from a hallway. "I didn't mean to spoil your happiness but my I talk to you?" The psychologist indicated to Naruto's parents. The two nodded and walked to the other end of the foyer to talk as Naruto decided to tickle his baby sister to tears; a large smile planted on his face.

It was late when Naruto finally got home. He was discharged from the hospital at a late hour and was told that Naruto would still need to see Orochimaru for a while longer. As soon as the distressed teen had got home he said goodnight to everyone and went straight to his bedroom to sleep.

However, no matter how hard he tried, Naruto still found his heart start to race the moment he closed his eyes and his imagination rang wild like a four year old whose nightlight got taken away and they were still afraid of monsters in the dark.

Naruto whimpered and sat up, wriggled so he sat against the wall and held his pillow tightly to his chest, his eyes wide and ever searching. The door opened and Naruto's heart almost skipped a beat, causing pain to vain in his chest. However, instead of that tall, pale skinned, black haired man with even blacker eyes that haunted his every nerve and cell, it was little Sakura that stepped inside his room.

"Sakura..." Naruto breathed. "You..." He couldn't admit his that his little seven year sister had scared him so violently... she'd think less of him, wouldn't she? He's supposed to be the brave elder sibling... He...

"I missed you, Naru..." Sakura sniffed. Naruto finally noticed that there were traces of tears in her big green eyes. He immediately got off his bed and picked up his sister and held her to his chest as she hooked her tiny arms around his neck.

"I'm here, Saku... I'm here..." Naruto cradled her gently and a small, sad, smile lifted his lips. It wasn't long until Sakura fell asleep in her brother's arms but such forgetful dreams did elude Naruto as he lay, half awake, in perpetual black night, under the moon's pale skin.

xxx

Naruto had gone to school the next day and when he did he found a large stack of school work he needed to catch up on waiting for him.

"And then, after you have finished all this," Kiba stated with a smile. "You also have the actual homework and assignments to hand in." Shino walked up next to Kiba and planted a large pile of paper on the desk. "So," Kiba clapped his hands together. "We are having a little get-together at Shino's place tonight to help you catch up."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was going to get through a least a little more work then should he be doing it by himself tonight.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you, big time." Neji shook his head and Kiba laughed.

"Think nothing of it." Naruto gave a big smile and turned to Sasuke.

"You'll be there?" Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eye and gave a little smile that made the blonde shiver.

"Sorry, Naruto. My father has me running an errand tonight. Perhaps tomorrow." There was just something about that sentence that made Naruto feel cold inside.


	8. Chapter 8

.:Railroaded:.

Summary: The end of all things starts with admitting what you deny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and nor do I know how a court hearing goes or how rape victims cope with their experiences...

xxx

Kiba sat on two seats of the couch, Shino occupying the only one left. Neji sat cross-legged at the coffee table, with open text books and loose sheets of paper spread across any available surface, with Naruto pacing back and forth doing his best to answer the history questions that were being fired his way.

It was already late and the small group of friends were only able to get through English and only just started to scratch the surface of history. Naruto sighed and sat down at the other side of the coffee table from Neji.

"I think I should probably start making my home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto and Neji packed up the sheets and books.

"I'll walk you home, Naruto." The elder teen offered.

"Its okay, Neji, you don't have to go out of your way..." Black hair shook in a wave as a pale hand rose to stop any further objection. Naruto swallowed before bending back down to pick up his school bag. Shino and Neji exchanged looks.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba spoke up at his friend's nudge to the ribs. "My house is on the way to yours, mind if I join ya?" The blonde teen opened his mouth but was cut off. "Great! Let's go!" And Naruto was promptly grabbed and pulled by the arm outside of Shino's house.

"You guys don't have to worry about me, alright? I can take care of myself." Kiba gave him a sceptical look.

"It's late and dark. Hell, I'm getting Goosebumps already..." Blonde hair swayed as the teen shook his head in disbelief. Normally he would start poking fun at the brunette but tonight he felt too drained.

'I always feel drained. I always feel like I'm about to drop from exhaustion but when I finally close my eyes my heart races and I start to panic. The only time I can get to sleep these days is if I am sleeping with Sakura in my arms. It seems like she is the only one who can keep the nightmares away. Even Sasuke... he brings out the worst of the nightmares. His touch scares all hell out of me...'

Kiba risked sideway glances at his companion and frowned at the lack of vibrant blue eyes and healthy skin. Big, dark, bags, which pronounced his pale looking skin, where under his dull eyes and his hair, also, looked like it was dying.

'And now? Even Neji is reminding me about... about that man. Why do so many people have pale skin and black hair? It's not fair! I don't want to keep seeing him in my friends anymore! I want to forget...'

Naruto gave a start at hearing Kiba's voice. His friend smiled and patted his back.

"You're home, Uzumaki." The blond looked up and saw his house.

"Did we walk past you house?" The Inuzuka laughed and pushed his friend up to his door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow!" And Kiba walked off. Naruto laughed.

xxx

Naruto lay in his bed, sweat bedded and ran down his forehead as Naruto's body twisted and contorted rapidly, the bed sheets managed to wind themselves and knot around his legs, constricting and cutting off some circulation as a cold breeze entered through the open window.

_Naruto..._ The word echoed in the blonde's head. _Naruto... _Naruto whimpered in his sleep and his breathing started to become erratic.

Naruto awoke in a darkened room. The floor, made of uneven stone that was obviously worn down over time where he lay, was matched by walls made of the same stone. With a chill of fright, and a skip of his heart beat, Naruto noted that there were church pews on either side of him and scatted roof tiles littered the floor.

The flapping of wings caused the teen to look up and see a black object blur across the night sky, framed, as it were, by the jagged teeth of what remained of the roof. Naruto's breathing became harsh and painful, heat and panic arose and started to consume him and pain resonated in agony from the constant increasing of his heart beat.

Erratic thoughts rushed through him as an unnatural chill set deep into his bones, denial and disbelief flittered through Naruto's mind as he slowly stood and looked around. Sighting the door, Naruto rushed towards the rotting door and had placed his hands on the rough and weather-worn wood when a whispered voice Naruto had paralleled with his nightmares floated to his ears and froze his very soul.

"Naruto..." A whimper escaped the blonde teen. "I want you-"

"No!" Naruto screamed and tore through the church doors and out onto the dirt pathway. A rock tripped him and his ankle burned like wildfire. "No. No. No." Naruto whimpered and started crawling, trying to stand but failing numerous times.

"Naruto!" The Uzumaki had reached the cracked pathway when a foot planted itself firmly in the lower of his back. Hands grasped Naruto's wrists and pinned him to the rugged dirt road, sharp rocks pressing and a few cutting into his skin from the continuous struggles he emitted.

"Naruto. Let me finish." Words flitted like maddened butterflies in Naruto's head. "I want you to see me. I want you to know who I am." A soft chuckle reverberated and rattled into the teen's chest. "But... you already know who I am, don't you?"

Tears glistened in the corners of Naruto's eyes as soft sobs hiccupped from his throat. "You always knew, didn't you? You knew since the train that it was me." The blonde's body went completely lax apart from the occasional bounce of a cry. "Naruto... You knew... and you didn't say anything. Didn't tell the police, your psychiatrist... your parents; No one. Why? Why haven't you told anyone who your rapist is? They have DNA, they could easily convict me. After all, the police have never liked me and that quack, Orochimaru, would happily give unprivileged information on me.

"Ever since that incident with my cousin... Yes, the police suspected that it was I that had killed him, seeing as how we were friends." Laughter twinkled and danced like the freelancing stars overhead that mocked Naruto. "They'll lock me away and I'll probably never see you again." A sigh whisked past like a shooting star.

"Kiba would spit at the mention of my name and curse himself for ever allowing me near you. Shino's whole family would dislodge their friendship of my family in support for yours. And Neji? His whole family would also step away from my own and do everything in their power to dislodge my family from their high status.

"So, I ask you. Why have you allowed me to stay free? I heard you pleas while you slept. The nightmares will never leave you but the fact that the one who had caused you such pain in the first place is locked away, unable to touch you, would surely help rid you, or at least ease you, of your pain and suffering, would it not?

"Or, do you hope that the pain would fade and things could go back to the way they were before I could no longer hold myself from you? My love for you is far too strong. Call it obsession if you will, but I would never allow anyone to hurt and I know that I would never have to worry about you cheating on me.

"Naruto... Say my name... Who am I?" Naruto was now outright crying. The hands left his wrists and the teen found himself being cradled into the other's chest. Naruto gripped the fabric of the elder's shirt and drenched it with his tears, the whisperings of reassurances being drowned and drifting away with the tears.

Time flew with the hoard of bats that blurred through the night sky. Naruto's tears dried up and his throat raw and constricted. "I knew..." He whispered. "I knew and... and I hoped that the train ride would be the worst of what happened. I tried to get over it... to... to accept your feelings, but I... it was too much to handle at once. I needed to get away from you... to catch my breath, but you found me. You found me and even..."

Hands framed his face and pulled his head up to face the other's but Naruto refused to open his eyes. "My name?" Blue eyes opened and stared into an otherworldly black.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

xxx

--End--

There it is. A number of you seem to have forgotten that when this was a one-shot the pairing was STILL SasukeXNaruto meaning that the pairing WAS and STILL IS SasukeXNaruto thus giving us the impression of Sasuke being the molester/rapist... Which he IS!!

Oh, how it seems to be a rather... unfinished ending... I'm guessing you all want to know what happens afterword. Well, I'll allow you that pleasure! I hope you have all enjoyed reading this!

With more love then there are stars, YaoiSpark

xxx

Four years later, at platform 2, a man dressed in a light grey suit and blood red tie stood tall and confident amidst the crowd. The train screeched to a stop and he walked onto the underground train. People pushed and shoved and the man in the grey suit had to stand sideways, facing a metal pole.

Bodies bumped and swayed, the harsh, but sometimes failing, fluorescent light beamed down upon everyone. Another man's snores echoed through the small compartment and the rustling of a few newspapers chirped every few minutes.

Nearly an hour later, at platform 6, the man stepped off the train and walked out of the station. It was getting late; the sun was nearly completely set, only a peach hue whispered over the far off mountains that could be seen through the gaps of the buildings.

Houses occupied much of the grounds on either side of the street apart from a few apartment complexes and convenience stores. Children's laughter could be heard not far away and a dog's barking shot through the air, sharp, like gunfire.

A man, in jeans a tank top and jacket, leaned against a metal railing gate that lead through to the local high school's oval, his brown hair, short and spiky, shifted with the late afternoon breeze. He looked up and, at the sight of the other man, he smiled.

"You're late, the other's are already here." The brunette accused. The newcomer gave a small laugh and both walked to the middle of the oval where two others waited. Both of them also wore suits.

"Underdressed as always, Kiba." To which the brunette barked a laugh and gave a cheeky grin.

"Just because I have a job doesn't mean I'm going to blow it all on clothes like you and Shino." Neji shook his head and greeted the man standing next to his lover.

"How are you, Naruto?" Blue eyes, which never fully gained back their sparkle of life, closed as a small smile spread across his lips.

"I'm good. I've got my editor pressuring me into writing a sequel to my first book still."

"I'll talk to him." Shino quietly spoke. Naruto nodded his thanks.

"How have you guys been?"

Shino now works in his families business. They own a publishing compony and were looking to expand their horizons even further by Shino's suggestion when Naruto decided to write a book on what had happened to him. It was short and easy to read but the horrific details that he went into gave him many a fan, though very few actually know that it was him that he wrote about.

Neji never really had the talent to become a professional chef like many his fathers before him, but his great interest in the law has him constantly in study to graduate from law school later next season. His father looks forward to lawyer he can trust to help run all of the financials of the restaurants that they own.

Kiba works for a gaming company. Most of his works have made quite a profit for the company, especially in the fighting and adventure genres. But he mostly likes to run outside and play with his new puppy. He was never allowed pets in the house when they were younger because they lived in an apartment complex.

"And Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled and looked up at the cloudless night sky, stars shining down brightly.

xxx

Naruto knocked on the door of his childhood home, a teenaged girl with pink hair answered. Green met blue and immediately after Naruto found himself being leaped on by his little sister.

"Naruto!" The girl bellowed happily. "You're home! You're home!" Naruto laughed joyously and hugged his younger sibling.

"Good to see you too, Saku." Sakura gave a small laugh of her own and dragged her brother inside by the arm. Their parents were standing in the door way, watching the two interact.

"Big Brother, you're late!" Sakura pouted playfully. Their mother laughed and father smiled. It will be the end of the world should he arrive on time or, heaven forbid, early, commented their mother, mirth playing in her eyes. Naruto gave his own small pout but was immediately pulled into the living room.

Sakura sat her brother down on the couch and then sat herself down at his feet, as they had done when they were younger. Mother brought in fresh tea and biscuits while father questioned Naruto on how his life has been going and they both had a rather full and detailed discussion on workplace hazards when the blonde mentioned an incident with a printing press and his tie, much to the delight to Sakura's ears, earning her a hand ruffling up her hair.

Sakura had a biscuit in her mouth, which she nibbled on with disinterest, as she listened to Naruto talk about his new book. Before long, the clock chimed 11 o'clock. Naruto's mother managed to persuade the blonde into staying the night, not that he put up much of a fight, and she quickly managed to pull out an old pair of his father's sleepwear.

His bedroom hadn't changed since the day he left it last year. Everything is so much smaller then he remembers it. He hasn't had any nightmares since he left. He occasionally wakes up in the middle of the night drenched with sweat and out of breath but he never remembers anything, thankfully.

Sakura knocked on the door and entered not long after Naruto had changed and sat on his old bed. She sat down next to him, without a word, and gave him a hug.

"I missed you, Naru..." A small, sad, smile slowly graced Naruto's features as he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"I'm here, Saku... I'm here..."

xxx

"I'm home." Naruto called out into his apartment. He dropped his keys on the side table by the door before taking off his shoes and walking into the living room. He dropped down onto the couch and stretched.

Naruto gave a little start and his eyes flared wide open as hands dropped themselves onto his shoulders before he looked up and saw a comforting face.

"How did it all go?" Naruto smiled and pulled the face down to his and planted a small kiss on pale lips.

"Everyone is doing well for themselves. Sakura has a boyfriend now so I'm thinking of picking her up from school one day to see what this guy is like..." A small frowned appeared on Naruto's face which increased when his partner gave a small laugh. "What?"

Black hair swayed as the other's head shook. "Nothing, nothing." A smile appeared as the head lowered and planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too, bastard." Another small laugh.

"Play nice..." And the face disappeared, replaced by the ceiling. Naruto stood up and walked into the study, which also coexisted with the bedroom, to see his partner on the computer.

Wrapping tan arms around a pale and slender neck, Naruto started to nibble at the other's ear.

"Naruto..." A sigh escaped. "You only just got home and that's the first thing on your mind?" Naruto mumbled something into the ear causing a shiver to race down the spine of his victim. Another sigh. "If that is what you want..." He drawled before twisting his head and pulling Naruto's face to his own and crashing their lips together.

xxx

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke always has to go slow with Naruto. Go too fast and Naruto starts remembering... it has taken them two years to get to this point and Sasuke won't do anything to jeopardise what he had wanted since he was fifteen years old; for Naruto to love him.

Soft kisses, which only become rougher with the pushing of Naruto, and must never touch any other part of the blue eyed man beneath him. But most importantly, Naruto can not be touch anywhere down _there_. Naruto must always be the one to penetrate Sasuke.

They had tried once before of Sasuke taking Naruto but the moment _anything_ went in, Naruto would have a relapse. Their relationship was so fragile when it came to intimacy. However, after the first experience, Sasuke became accustomed to being penetrated and found it a good change from being the boss that he had to play at work and the 'servant', if you will, in bed.

Itachi actually commented that their employees started giving him feedback at how Mr. Uchiha seemed a lot more approachable and easier to talk to then before.

Sasuke blushed quite heavily when he made the connection.

Sasuke prepared himself and squatted down, over Naruto's groin. A bronze hand gently grasped a pale hip and guided the Uchiha down to the other's erection. The blonde man gave a low groan as he entered his lover, sending shivers of anticipation through Sasuke's essence.

A moment of wait as elder of the two quickly adjusted to his lover. The other hand came up and grasped his hip and Sasuke mechanically leaned forward a little to grasp the quilt. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto guided the other up and down.

The Uchiha had mastered a considerable amount of patience this way. An asset he was now cherished for at work and another connection that made him blush heavily.

Naruto kept his eyes close, as he has always done, and panted softly. Sasuke concentrated on the feeling of having Naruto inside of him and felt the twitch of his own penis in response. One of Naruto's hands leave his hip and trails up to his neck.

On queue, Sasuke slowly leans down and plants a soft kiss on his lover's lips. He has to be careful, to be gentle. It is because of him that this is what he must do, so, he will do it. He will help Naruto as Naruto has helped him.

The kiss ended but instead of Naruto's hand falling back on the other's hip, the blonde opened his eyes and stared up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Touch me." A simple command by nature, however, if it goes too far... Sasuke hesitantly and gently placed his right hand on Naruto's chest. A sudden whirl of emotions appeared in the blonde's eyes causing the other to keep still and watch to see how Naruto reacts further.

Seeing his lover swallow nervously, Sasuke slowly removed his hand from Naruto's chest and, instead, gently took hold of the hand still placed on his neck. Three small, white, scars can be easily seen on the tanned flesh of Naruto's arm. The marks from when Sasuke had the other pinned below him on a dirt path in front of the run-down church.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned down and planted soft kisses on the marks where rocks and cut through and marked Naruto's skin, sorrow and apology welled up in his black eyes. Blue eyes stared back and a small smile played on his lips.

"Those are your fault, you know?"

"I know..." Sasuke kept kissing the skin in his grasp. Naruto shifted a little and the Uchiha mentally slapped himself. He is not supposed to talk! And what did he do? Talk! No talking, ever! The other hand on his hip left and Sasuke stopped altogether.

The hand came to rest on his ribs and Naruto pulled the other hand away from Sasuke's lips and placed it on his chest. Sasuke feared his lover was going to leave him and his fear only doubled when felt the other push him away and down on the bed.

What he did not expect was that Naruto remained inside of him and leaned down to kiss him. Preoccupied with the more then lust-filled kiss, Sasuke failed to notice the hands leave him, the left gripped the bed sheets by his stomach and the right gripped the sheets above his left shoulder.

He did notice, however, a rather rough thrust into his lower area. Sasuke gasped at the feeling and Naruto quickly buried his head into the neck of his lover. A little rougher then what he is used to, the Uchiha couldn't help but let out a small moan from the back of his throat.

He felt Naruto shiver before an even rougher, more brutal, thrust claimed him. Teeth clamped down on his pale neck and another low moan slipped out, the pace went more forceful in response. No longer able to hold back, Sasuke started panting and low groans kept escaping him, the more that slipped out, the harder and faster the pace seemed to go.

It wasn't long until the hand above his shoulder moved to grip the underside of his thigh and lift it to get more access. Sasuke let everything out... moans, groans, yelps and whispers of his lover's name. Through it all, Sasuke failed to realise the blood that lowly crept from where Naruto's teeth had clamped down.

There is still a long way to go. Not that either is complaining about it, of course. Right now, all seems far too right in the world to set it off balance, why spoil it?

xxx

--Author's Explanations--

**Chapter 1 – **Does anything need explaining here? Let me know and I'll tell you

**o**

**Chapter 2 – **About the following sentence _As daft as that teacher was, she wasn't all that please to find a month old half-eaten apple underneath the block heater by her desk...' _this was inspired by my own teacher in 2007. Yes. There was, indeed, half eaten fruit laying about the class room fermenting under the heater...

**o**

**Chapter 3 – **About the following sentence _'Growing frustrated with himself, but never one to quit, he too was soon jumping the fence, trying to keep up with his best friend._I never once mentioned that Sasuke had lost track of Naruto as the teen made his getaway. And, like the sentence says, he is never one to quit.

About the following lines:

_...no... no more... stop... I... Sasuke?_

"_Wake up!"_

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..._

Naruto is repeating Sasuke's name because he is the one who caused all of Naruto's pain. Notice how he isn't asking Sasuke for help?

**o**

**Chapter 4 – **About the following lines:

_... But he was still warm, still protected..._

_He was loved..._

Naruto is still in shock about what his best friend did to him. He was comforted and given hope that it would not happen again by the devotion showed by Sasuke. Funny enough, the title I imagined Naruto naming his book would be Devotion.

**o**

**Chapter 5 – **I did chapter 5 because I had just a weee smidgeon of writer's block and I needed something else to do and I have never done a threesome before so... yeah!

**o**

**Chapter 6 – **A few people got the impression that Orochimaru had raped Naruto. And that is what I wanted you to think! I wanted to throw Haku into the list of suspects but I thought it may be a little too much so I left it be. I know for a fact that at least one person was surprised to see how the old man acted! I wanted him to be sly but have dignity and respect in his position.

I was also not going to write the rape scene that should've happened in Chapter 3 but I knew you guys deserved better then that!

I wanted to go into more detail about Haku but I thought 'Ohhh... they'll probably get sick of me and start flaming me demanding to know how the actual story goes...' So I cut it short there...

**o**

**Chapter 7 – **In the beginning, I wanted you all to see what kind of family Naruto grew up in and what kind of sibling he is. About the paragraph:

_The crying originated from a young girl dear to Naruto and, through his many years of sibling love, the sound of her voice in such pain and sadness made his heart clench. His overall fear for himself fleeted as protective instinct surged forth._

I wanted to show how protective and good hearted Naruto really is and it also gives me a good chance to show what his sister is like because of her important role in Naruto's path to recovery. About the paragraph:

"_I-I sh-should be... be telling you... you that!" Sakura cried... scared for her brother and of the elders who were holding him down. She... screamed at them to leave her brother alone._

This paragraph is how I mainly tried to put forth Sakura's character. She doesn't care who it is, if they hurt her brother, she won't have it. 'A confident and loving person who is also rather too young to truly understand everything that is happening around her.' Is the message I tried to put across.

**o**

**Chapter 8 – **Well... I believe I cut this story short by two chapters... then again, it is a rather big chapter '

Perhaps I should explain the summery? It is sort of like a riddle if you will.

_'The end of all things starts with admitting what you deny.'_

This means that the As in telling the Finally coming to 'end' is talking abouttruth just as an terms about what the end of the storyaddict would Sasuke did to him and the end of theabout their mystery of the rapistaddiction...

If that made sense...

Now... how did Naruto end up waking up in the church?Sasuke is his best friend so I just thought that he MUST have a key to Naruto's house, right? Right? Well, it is a better explanation that his little sister flying him there.

xxx

Notice how Naruto took a TRAIN after the time skip? It's the first and most vital sign of his recovery. The second is how Naruto smiled upon hearing Sasuke's name and the third is the mention that he has no more night terrors!

Ah, it is now a quarter to four in the morning and my eyes are burning slightly and feel stiff... perhaps I should go to sleep now? Haha... I just had such a powerful rush of wanting to write and I was scared that the idea that had popped into my head for the last little bits would vanish overnight that I could not stop.

It seems I still can't...

Later on this year I may re-read everything and correct some obvious errors on my part but right now I have other matters I should attend to first that have needed it far before I even started this story... However, seeing as how this is no longer a one-shot, I'm thinking of re-naming it 'Devotion'. Do guys think that would suit the full story better then the name from the one-shot?

Well... this is truly it. This is the end people. Please note I love every single on of you and if there is some questions or something, do NOT be afraid of asking because I love talking to my readers and reviewers!

Love, love, EVERYWHERE!! YaoiSpark

--The End--



I hate those two words... every time I read them I get a sad feeling inside... sniffle


End file.
